Pillows, as well as covers for pillows, and the like are very well known in the art.
Indeed, a conventional pillow typically comprises a soft, pliable core surrounded by a layer of fabric. A conventional cover typically consists of a removable fabric envelope shaped and sized so as to fit around a pillow. Such simple fabric covers are often referred to as pillow cases or pillow slips and typically comprise a pair of fabric sheets joined along three of their four sides.
It is also known to provide a more substantial cover for a pillow comprised not just of fabric sheets but also of one or more layers of lining, padding, stuffing, wadding or the like. Pillow protectors can provide an extra washable layer between the user and the pillow itself in order to absorb body excretions, such as sweat, or other potentially staining fluids and which could otherwise stain the pillow. It is known to go so far as to provide pillow protectors with a polyester lining, or some other non-breathable, waterproof lining.
A pillow protector may be used in place of, or in combination with, a conventional pillow case.
It is known that that allergens and irritants such as dust mites, bed bugs, mold and dead skin may build up on and/or within a pillow. Dead skin and pet dander, which may be deposited on a pillow or pillow cover, may penetrate the pillow, thereby providing food for dust mites. Individuals who are susceptible to certain types of allergies, especially dust mites, may develop allergic reactions, asthma, and skin irritation such as eczema.
Previous attempts to prevent transmission of allergens and irritants include providing a polyurethane lining and chemically-treating the protector. It will be appreciated that these techniques have several known drawbacks.
PCT patent application no. WO 2006/009974 (Rawls-Meehan) describes a pillow having an air flow device which can selectively control air flow into and out of the pillow. The pillow includes a foam core surrounded by an inner layer of a non-woven, non-breathable fabric, a layer of soft material and a cotton outer layer.
German patent application no. DE 20 2004 006 745 (Friedrich) describes a material composition for bedding, pillows and mattresses comprising layers of silk, layers of horsehair or mixed layers of both silk and horsehair. Friedrich also describes layers of woven cotton fleece disposed between these layers.
Also known in the art are the following patents and published patent applications: GB 454,452, U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,681, US 2007/0245493, JP 10-155623, WO 2003/030669, EP 1 576 908.
Hence, in light of the afore-mentioned, there remains a need for an improved cover for a pillow which, by virtue of its design and components, satisfies some of the needs which are known in the art and is thus an improvement over other related known covers.